


Movie Night (Kai and Uruha Remix)

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Movie Night [3]
Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai was looking for a quiet, mellow evening at Ruki’s grindhouse movie night party – until a certain scene in the movie made things anything but quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night (Kai and Uruha Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Third in a four-part series, written in 2012, examining events at a single movie night from the perspectives of four couples.

Kai was in a mental place that could be best described as zoned out – but in a pleasant way.

He and Uruha were sitting on a pile of cushions on Ruki’s living room floor, stuffed with pizza and other junk food (and, in Uruha’s case, a few drinks). They were leaning against each other, sort of propping each other up.

Around them were the remnants of Ruki’s movie night party, the last few couples who’d stuck out his marathon of cheesy ‘70s action and horror movies – grindhouse (or, as Ruki pronounced it, gu-rin-du-hau-su) fare. Zombies, vampires and bikers had all been part of the evening’s offerings – along with a lot of very fake blood.

They’d started out with a full room of people, but most of the guests (including Reita, who’d had a date) had disappeared an hour ago.

Now, Saga and Tora were lounging on the couch, Shou and Hiroto were on more pillows across the room, and Ruki was on the floor in front of the chair where Aoi sat. Which was fine with Kai. He didn’t feel like a huge crowd right now anyway.

He was only half-watching the final film of the evening, some sort of bullets-and-kung-fu thing involving a busty woman in skimpy attire. He was just enjoying the pleasant mental numbness.

When you were the leader of a band on the verge of celebrating its 10th anniversary – a huge, involved event involving as much press coverage as any album release – any respite was welcome, even if it involved a lot of cheesy movies.

He reached up and stroked Uruha’s hair, which had just been restyled for their pre-anniversary series of photoshoots. He had to admit the stylists did a fantastic job. His lover was always beautiful, but in these pictures, he was going to look like a flat-out knockout, the wettest of wet dreams.

“Mmm,” Uruha said. “I like being petted like that.”

Kai kept stroking. “I can do it as much as you want,” he said.

“I may get you to keep it up all night,” Uruha muttered.

Was that an innuendo? Right in front of everyone? Kai glanced around, quickly Fortunately, nobody else seemed to notice it – they seemed as blissed-out as he did.

He quickly turned his attention back to the screen and changed the subject, as soon as he could. “How are you enjoying the movies?”

“They’re dumb fun,” Uruha said. “That’s all. Nothing earth-shaking. I think the martial arts guy in this movie is cute, though.”

Well, that was a surprise. The actor was much more rugged-looking than any guy Uruha had ever show interest in. And oh, did Kai know about that. He remembered all the lonely days when his feelings for Uruha had “love from afar” status, and he watched him date other men – including the ill-fated affair with Aoi.

“I didn’t think he was your type,” he said.

“He looks like he’d be fun in bed,” Uruha said. “Wild and physical.”

Well, that was a perfect description of Uruha himself in bed, wasn’t it? Kai thought. Sex with him was always a vigorous workout. Of course, there was the factor of having heavy emotions involved as well, which made things all that much more intense.

“What about you?” Uruha said. “Do you think anyone in that film is attractive?”

Kai studied the actors for a moment, frowning a little. Of course, there was someone he found rather attractive, but it would be embarrassing to admit it. Except Uurha was poking him in the ribs, pretty much saying, “I’m not going to take you’re too embarrassed for an answer.”

“Come on, out with it,” the guitarist said.

Finally, Kai took a deep breath and said, “Okay. The lead actress.” And that was true. Kai was almost straight-down-the-middle bisexual; Uruha knew this. It just so happened that the love of Kai’s life was male.

“Really?” Uruha said, looking very amused as his head swiveled from the TV to Kai and back again. “And you thought the guy wasn’t my type? You’re definitely not the kind of guy I thought would be interested in a booty girl.”

“It’s not the booty,” Kai replied, blushing. “It’s her face. There’s kind of a sweetness there.”

He glanced around again, nervously, wondering if any of the other couples were noticing their conversation – even though they were speaking in hushed voices. Fortunately, they all seemed to be in their own worlds. Saga was consuming the last piece of pizza from the box closest to himself and Tora, the others seemed to be in a dreamy state somewhere between waking and sleep. He figured the TV was pretty much just background noise at this point.

Uruha wasn’t looking at the others. In fact, at this point, he was probably the only one looking intently at the screen, studying the face of the woman as if she truly was a real-life rival.

“She kind of looks like you,” he said. “You if you were female.” He settled back into the position they were in before, leaning against each other like tentpoles. “You’re attracted to yourself, Kai.”

Kai found himself blushing again. Good Lord, now that he looked at it, Uruha was right. Well, then, that gave new meaning to “go fuck yourself,” didn’t it? “I didn’t think of it that way,” he said.

“I should have been the one attracted to her,” Uruha said. “But then again, I don’t like the idea of you as female.” He ran his fingers along one muscled arm. “I like you very much as male, thank you.”

A little shiver ran through Kai’s body. Oh, he liked him as male, all right. He imagined that once they got home – and Kai figured the party was breaking up after this film – he’d show him just how much he liked it. It wouldn’t be long now, anyway. The film was obviously reaching its climax, if the sudden hail of bullets and slo-mo displays of wire-fu acrobatics was any indication.

And then, the leading man and lady were kissing. Fine, it was over. They’d say their good nights to everyone, Kai would politely thank Ruki for being their host (Leader-san even when he didn’t have to be), and then they’d head down to Kai’s car.

Except it wasn’t over. Oh, no, far from it. All of a sudden, there was a rather unattractive bedroom on the screen, and Kai-as-female was getting naked. Despite his earlier claims that he wasn’t attracted to the actress’s “booty” aspects, he suddenly found himself changing his tune once she pulled off her top to reveal naturally large breasts with big, dark, dusky-rose nipples.

She had a gorgeous body. Suddenly, “it’s all in the face” became a lie, because Kai sure as heck wasn’t looking at that anymore. What the hell? He was never one of “those” guys, who reduced a woman to a collection of body parts.

He watched, transfixed, as the man with her – the one Uruha had been attracted to – kissed her, and touched her, and bent his head over one of those breasts, making her lean her head back and moan.

And then there was a closeup of her ecstatic face, and her resemblance to himself became very apparent. For a split-second, Kai thought he was watching himself mid-sex.

The camera switched back to the man supposedly sucking the woman’s breast. Kai could suddenly feel things from both points of view, the bud hardening under the man’s tongue, the woman experiencing wet softness stroking sensitive flesh. Was he identifying with both of them at once, the man because he wanted the woman, the woman because she looked like him?

He suddenly found himself very turned on and very confused – which got even worse once things heated up even more, and the woman started riding the man, letting out some absolutely delicious moans that just went straight to Kai’s groin.

The more this went on, the more Kai became aware of the man sitting next to him, leaning against him. Kai could feel his heat, smell his scent, hear his breathing . . . was it just him, or was Uruha breathing a bit harder?

And before he knew it, he was turning around, pulling Uruha into his arms and pushing his lips against his lover’s. He didn’t even feel a jolt of surprise – just Uruha kissing back, opening his lips and inviting Kai to invade him with his tongue.

He could hear the sounds of sex still coming from the television as he kissed his lover deeply, pulling him closer into his arms. He didn’t care that other people were watching. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing in the world but the man in his arms.

Oh, and those erotic sounds. Which, by the way, were now building up into a crescendo of orgasms. Kai purred into Uruha’s mouth as the cries reached his ears, one hand slipping under his lover’s shirt, caressing his stomach and reaching up for his chest.

The moaning was replaced by blaring 1970s pseudo-funk, complete with “wacka-chicka” effects – the end credit music. But it was only after about a minute of it that Kai got a reality check.

Good Lord. They were making out on Ruki’s living room floor, right in front of not only Ruki and Aoi, but Shou/Hiroto and Tora/Saga as well. Kai pulled away from his lover, blinking like a man just released from a trance.

The two Alice Nine couples were gone. When did they leave? No, wait, there were faint sounds coming from the bathing room that sounded suspiciously like soft moaning. Well, that explained where one couple was.

Uruha, noticing his lover’s stunned state, took advantage to temporarily award himself Emergency Leader-San Status. He stood up and grabbed Kai’s arm, hauling him to his feet.

Kai, whose mind was still not quite functional, followed obediently as Uruha took his hand and led him across the room, to where Ruki was sitting in Aoi’s lap, kissing the hell out of him. Apparently, Kai and Uruha had started a trend.

Uruha tapped Ruki on the shoulder. Ruki managed to disengage himself from his lover, looking rather annoyed.

“Can we crash in your guest room?” Uruha said. Which, of course, everyone involved knew damn well meant, “Can we fuck in your guest room?”

Ruki, seemingly eager to get back to what he was doing, waved his hand dismissively. “Just wash the futon in the morning,”

Well, that was the license to thrill that they needed. Uruha tugged on Kai’s hand again, calling “Thanks!” over his shoulder.

Kai managed to summon enough brainpower to call out, “I’ll make breakfast for everyone tomorrow!” Not that anyone cared much about breakfast at this point.

Fortunately, it was a very short trip from the living room to the guest room. Once they got there, they didn’t even bother turning the light on. Why bother? They knew exactly what they were going to do.

In this case, it consisted of slamming the door behind them and picking up where they left off – hands roaming all over each other’s bodies, undoing buttons, yanking down zippers, unfastening anything that could possibly be unfastened.

They pulled apart just long enough to take the final step, dropping shirts to the floor, pushing down pants and underwear. A faint glow of moonlight shone through the window, just enough illumination that Kai could make out the tantalizing form of his lover, making him look all the more beautiful.

Uruha ran the palms of his hands over Kai’s chest, down toward his stomach, then back up again. “You’re so sexy,” he murmured. “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you all night – even before that last movie.”

“You couldn’t?” Kai’s voice was a husky, breathless purr – which became a moan as Uruha’s fingers found his nipples, gently brushing over them, rubbing them, coaxing them into stiff peaks.

“These are a hell of a lot interesting then zombies and vampires.” And as if to prove his point, Uruha leaned over, his mouth closing over one bud. The next thing Kai felt was a hot, wet tongue dancing over sensitive flesh, stroking him and teasing him, that movie scene that had so turned him on suddenly part of his reality.

“Oh, my God,” he murmured, his fingers stroking Uruha’s hair, feeling his whole body becoming weak, trembling slightly.

And then, that mouth moved to his other nipple, and those teeth were scraping at him, and he wasn’t thinking about the woman who looked like him anymore. He wasn’t thinking about anything, because his mind had become a blur of pleasure. He leaned back, moaning as those perfect lips closed around him, Uruha purring softly as he sucked.

“It feels good,” Kai murmured. “So good . . . oh, your mouth . . .”

Then, as if to torment his lover, Uruha took that mouth away, standing back up. He leaned over to kiss Kai again –a quick touch of lips on lips this time, a little flick of the tongue, just enough that Kai knew damn well that there were more tantalizing delights to come.

“Know what I want?” Uruha said, a bit breathlessly.

Oh, sweet heavens, there were infinite possibilities behind that statement. “Tell me,” Kai said, his voice little more than a purr again.

Uurha reached out with his index finger and ran it over Kai’s lips. “This,” he said. “This mouth.” He pushed it slightly inside, and Kai began sucking it. “I want it on my cock. Your lips, and your tongue . . .”

Oh, he didn’t have to be told twice about that one. Kai dropped to his knees so fast that he was sure the downstairs neighbors heard the THUD. They probably thought someone had dropped a bowling ball up there. Let them wonder.

Kai leaned forward and brushed his lips up and down the hard length in front of him. Uruha had a very lovely cock indeed. He loved the shape of it, the texture, the way it seemed perfectly formed to fit his hands, his mouth.

His tongue slipped out and began to trace it, running along the length of a vein until he reached the point where the head joined the shaft. He lingered there, flicking back and forth, and felt Uruha shudder in response.

“Oh, yes,” Uruha murmured. “Go on . . . open your mouth. Suck me.”

Kai was all too eager to do just that. He wrapped his lips around the head, pausing a moment, just feeling the hard curve, tonguing it a little.

Then, he moved down, feeling it slide over his lips, filling his mouth bit by bit. He breathed in the musky scent, tasted salt and a bit of bitterness. It was all more intoxicating than the headiest brew.

Kai didn’t know why so many people considered this a casual sex act. To him, it was incredibly intimate.

“Aaahh,” Uruha said as Kai slid down further, and further still. “So deep . . . it feels like you’re going to swallow me, baby . . .”

Well, Kai couldn’t quite deep-throat, but he was still taking Uruha in pretty far, further than he’d managed at home. Maybe there was something to be said for softcore porn before sex.

He started to suck, moving his head back until Uruha was almost all the way out, then pushing down again, his fingers slipping up his lover’s torso until he encountered the nipples. As he caressed them, Uruha gasped his name, then let out a loud moan.

“Suck me harder,” he gasped. “Like that, like that . . . ohh, you’re so good at this . . .”

Kai was enjoying every second of this. He moved his head faster, savoring the feel of hot, hard flesh gliding over his lips, that one-of-a-kind taste, the sounds Uruha was making, much hotter than the ones from the movie. On one outstroke, he rubbed his tongue quickly over the head, bringing a shudder and moan from the guitarist.

“Close,” Uruha gasped. “Kai . . . so close . . .”

Kai sucked harder, moving his head faster, preparing himself for the lovely sensation of his partner coming in his mouth, wanting to swallow every bit. He felt the trembling that told him the moment was here . . .

Then, Uruha surprised him. In one swift motion, he pulled himself out of Kai’s mouth just as he cried out in ecstasy. Suddenly, there was hot wetness pouring onto Kai’s face, running down toward his chin. He opened his lips, and a few drops poured into his mouth.

This wasn’t happening. But it was. His face really was being bathed in Uruha’s come. He could feel it, smell it, taste it, and it made his already-aching cock throb all the more.

Uruha sank down to the floor next to Kai, and seemed to be looking at his face in the dim light in wonder, his breathing still coming heavily. “Look at that,” he said, reaching out and dipping his fingers in the come covering Kai’s face. “Beautiful.” He pushed the fingers into Kai’s mouth, and he eagerly licked them clean.

Kai was still a bit dazed. It almost didn’t seem real. When the fingers were taken away, he said, “Nobody’s ever done that to me before.”

“No?” Uruha said. “Nobody’s come all over your face? But it’s so pretty.” He touched the fluid on his lover’s face again, in no rush to clean it up. “Would you like to do that to me, too?”

What a question. “Yes,” Kai said. “Yes, please.” He stood back up, leaving Uruha down on the floor. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, waiting for what was coming next.

The first thing he felt was soft kisses all over his cock, which made him moan. “I love this thing so much,” Uruha murmured. “You’re so, so big.” A flick of the tongue, making Kai shiver. “You fill me up so completely.”

Uruha brushed his cheek over the side of Kai’s shaft, and Kai let out another groan. “So beautiful, too,” the guitarist said, then licked at him again. “It’s just perfect.”

Then, those lips were enveloping him, and Kai was sliding into wet heat. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and just losing himself in sensation. Uruha was damn good at this – always had been, always would be.

There was the sucking – just enough pressure in the right places; the motion of his head, just fast enough, taking Kai in deep-deeper-deepest; the way he purred every now and then, sending vibrations through Kai’s cock and wild sensations through his whole body.

He could only moan, and run his hands over Uruha’s hair again, and surrender entirely to sensation, letting it wash over him as wet velvet slid over his most sensitive flesh. He was going to have to keep just enough of his wits about him to tell Uruha when he was getting close if he wanted to give back as good as he got.

Uruha moved faster, his tongue caressing Kai as he went, his fingers reaching up to find Kai’s nipples, stroking him like he did before. Kai let out a loud moan, feeling a familiar tightening in his balls, a tension over his whole body.

“Uruha,” he moaned. “It’s going to happen, I’m going to come . . .”

Uruha quickly pulled away just as Kai felt the ecstasy break over him, and he willed himself to keep his eyes open, to look downward instead of throwing his head back.

The reward was well worth it. There was the sight of Uruha, eyes closed in delight as Kai’s come poured onto his face, the while droplets cascading down those perfect cheekbones toward his chin. Uruha’s tongue flicked out to lap at them, like a child licking up the last delicious bits of ice cream.

Kai found himself sinking down to the floor, and Uruha drew him into a kiss, the come on both their face mingling as their lips caressed each other. They drew apart, laughing a little, and rubbed their cheeks together, deliberately smearing it. Uruha leaned over and licked a bit of their mingled essence off Kai’s face, and Kai did the same to Uruha.

It was naughty and forbidden and incredibly intimate. It was a very fitting finale to the evening.

“So if you never did that before,” Uruha murmured, “would you do it again?”

“What a question,” Kai said. He’d do it in a heartbeat. Less than a heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around Uruha, holding him closer. “We never even used the bed, you know.”

“We can use it later,” Uruha replied. “We have it all night, remember? As long as we wash the futon. And you know Ruki and Aoi will be washing their futon in the morning, so we’ll just throw ours in with theirs.”

The sound of a faint moan coming from next door punctuated what Uruha was saying. It felt kind of odd, knowing his bandmates were having sex next door, especially since Kai knew what those moans sounded like – he had, in the past, slept with both Aoi and Ruki. (He wondered if Uruha knew that – and whether it really mattered).

Then again, this wasn’t all that different from being in a hotel on the road with them, was it? Lord knew what went on in the rooms then.

“If we have the bed, we might as well use it, right?” Kai said, standing up from the floor and holding his hand out to Uruha. His lover took it with a smile.

The heck with getting turned on by a movie. Getting turned on by reality was a hell of a lot nicer. The official party might be over, but they might as well keep their own private party going, right? 


End file.
